gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 89 - Grand Chef Auto
Episode 89: Grand Chef Auto Premise: The teams are merged and the contestants take part in a Go-Cart type challenge. Mike is forced to work with Scott, and Mike is forced to reveal his secret. Challenge: Find key in kitchen; steal Chef's Go-Karts; graffiti-tag three landmarks on the island Cameo(s): Duncan Winner(s): Scott Reward: Choose which contestant to eliminate. Eliminated: Mike, because Scott chose to eliminate him. My Favorite Part: Mike defeating his personalities and winning Zoey over. This is a pretty good episode. It does have a few flaws though, like Scott being a really unlikable bully. But in all honesty, Mike kind of brought it on himself by refusing to tell Zoey about his MPD. I know that he's really nervous about telling her, but he shouldn't have to keep losing control of himself without Zoey getting any proper explanation to this whatsoever. And it's pretty much in character for Scott since he's the main antagonist of the season. But in all honesty, I find him very unlikable in this season (though he's much better in TDAS). Another minor flaw is Zoey constantly having Mike save her. Princess Peach much? And the ending with Chris interrupting their kiss is really stupid and just reminds me of the traits that I really hate about Chris. But overall, this is a GOOD episode. To be honest, I really wanted to know what was going on. And I thought the concept of Scott blackmailing Mike for helping him in exchange for keeping Mike's secret was interesting. I wanted to know where this was going and I really wanted to know how Zoey was going to find out. It made for a pretty interesting plot. The part when Mike defeats his personalities and gains control was great and it's great to see his strength in this episode. And he FINALLY tells Zoey the truth and seems to apologize for hiding his secret from Zoey. I gained respect for him after he finally told the truth and I felt really sorry for him when he was tortured by Scott and ended up getting the boot. Lightning and Jo were pretty funny when they were caged by Chef and it was pretty funny when Jo left Lightning with the shark while trying to win. I have to admit that it was pretty funny when Chef dropped concrete on one of the cabins and I laughed hard when he said, "Nobody touches my stuff!" We also have the cameo of the Chris dummy from Get A Clue!, which was also great. I also liked the scene when the seagull-rattlesnake thing poops on Mt. Chrismore's eye and laughed hard when Lightning ruined Chris's face with his shaaaaaa-bam and when Duncan blew it up, which made me gain some respect back for Duncan. Overall, even though it's lacking in jokes a bit, it definitely has enough tension and some comedy sprinkled in for me to call it a good episode. Category:Blog posts